


Happy Now? || SoonHoon

by boos_pledis



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Cheating, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Chwe Hansol | Vernon, after three times still don't know how to tag, jicheol happens but only in the beginning, not too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: After being cheated on, a certain individual will do his fated duty in picking up the pieces of Lee Jihoon's heart.





	Happy Now? || SoonHoon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I lied about the NCT or Got7, the ideas pick the ships, not the other way around (at least in my mind). This is my idea for SoonHoon and I hope that you like it!

 

 

 

 

Today was Jihoon's day. He woke up in a good mood, felt well rested, got the highest grade in his music class for the self-production project they had been assigned a while back and now has the chance to accept or decline the offer of working with a real music producer of one of the biggest music companies in Korea. (He told them he would 'think about it' to seem professional, but he had already made up his mind. Hell yeah, he was going to take this opportunity.)

 

He was walking back to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Seungcheol. He couldn't wait to see his boyfriend and give him a big kiss and hug and tell him how great his day has been. 

 

Jihoon was in such a good mood, he didn't notice that someone was running at him at a high speed. The person hit Jihoon, his phone falling out of his hands as the other male's books and papers flew through the air. 

 

"I am so sorry!" The person apologized immediately, bowing at a 90 degree angle before starting to pick up his items in a hurried mess. Jihoon could only stare at the frantic college student as he rushed to get his papers and get to his next class. 

 

Once the male had ran off again in his attempt to beat the time, there was one thing he couldn't shake off about the guy. And that was, when their shoulders connected in a harsh force, a tingling sensation was sent through his shoulder. It spread to his arm and a small section of his chest before eventually fading off. However, the short male passed it off as pain and only rubbed his shoulder before continuing on his way home while checking his phone for cracks or scratches. 

 

Taking his time up the stairs, Jihoon made it to his second floor apartment. He pulled out his keys in preparation of opening the door only to give a confused look at the ajar door of his apartment. A giggle, girly but with the possibility of coming from a male, traveled out of the tiny bit of open space followed by a recognizable laugh and moans. 

 

With utter confusion, Jihoon approached and slowly pushed the door open, his eyes wide with terror and disgust and immediate hurt and rage filling his chest. What he saw, could not be unseen.

 

Seungcheol, his boyfriend, with his hand down another man's pants and his lips attached to the other man's neck (it was a male as far as Jihoon could tell). Blonde hair, brown eyes, and girly features made up the man. 

 

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Jihoon yelled, watching as the two jumped and separated as quickly as possible. 

 

"Ji-Jihoon!" Seungcheol stuttered in surprise. "I-I can explain!"

 

Jihoon was unsure when he started crying, but hot tears of fury is what flowed out of his eyes. "I can't believe you would do this to me!"

 

The other man started inching towards the door. "Seungcheol, I think I should go. We'll talk later."

 

"Wait, Jeonghan, can you just-" but it was too late, said male, Jeonghan was already out the door. Seungcheol sighed and turned back to Jihoon. "Jihoonie, please you gotta-"

 

"NO! No, don't call me that name! You don't deserve to, you asshole!" Jihoon shouted. "I can't believe you would cheat on me like that! What happened to never lying to each other!? I thought I could trust you!?"

 

Seungcheol started getting closer, his hands up like he was innocent and didn't just murder Jihoon's heart. "Baby, just calm down and we can talk about this."

 

Jihoon looked at him incredulously, the tears streaming down faster. "Calm down? You want me to calm down after I just caught you with your hand down another man's pants!?" He walked closer and glared menacingly. "You don't have the right to do that. You don't get to call me 'baby' or tell me to 'calm down'. I have a fucking reason to be this upset." 

 

He turned around and walked towards the door, not wanting this conversation to drift out into the hallway so easily even if they could already hear what they were saying. 

 

"Jihoon, I never meant to-" he was interrupted. 

 

"What? Get caught?" Jihoon got closer again, the anger starting to mix with the hurt and despair that occupied his the two halves of his broken heart. "Well, you fucking did, you fucking bastard." he spat at him venomously. 

 

More tears flowed out till he was sobbing, and he finally cracked. He got in closer and started hitting Seungcheol in the chest. It didn't hurt the older male since he was considerably weak and vulnerable in that moment but it did leave a sting with the amount of times he hit him in the same spot. 

 

"Why, why did you do this to me! I thought you loved me! You said you loved me! Why did you lie to me?!" He yelled with each hit, his hands balled up in fists as he went at him with no mercy. "You lied to me! You hurt me! Why did you do this to me?! I thought you cared! I thought you were different!" He was basically screaming at this point. 

 

Seungcheol slowly enclosed Jihoon in his arms, holding his tight and close while shushing him to help him calm down. Jihoon gave up for a moment, wanted to forget about what he saw, wanted to let Seungcheol hold him and tell him he loved him, allow him to calm him down, let him kiss him and hug him. Then he remembered. Remembered those hands have touched another, those lips have been on another's mouth, another's skin, that his 'I love you's' meant nothing. 

 

Jihoon shoved Seungcheol away roughly and wiped his tears, staying as far as possible from the cheater he once thought loved him. "Get out." he said lowly and without protest, without any sort of resistance from Seungcheol, he left. 

 

Once the door shut behind him, Jihoon slowly melted down into the floor with his hands gripping his hair. His body was wracked with sobs of anguish and his head spun with all the lies, all the images. He had to get out of there, it wasn't good for him to be inside the room that was filled with all the memories of when the two were together and so very much in love. 

 

But there was nowhere to go. He didn't want to disturb his friends, they probably had enough on their plates with college and their own boyfriends.

 

So that's where he stayed, in his room, alone. He sat against the wall and stared across at the door. 

 

Jihoon felt broken, knew he was broken. And he felt the hope of love and happiness leave his heart. 

 

* * *

 

 

He went to his only class the next day which was later in the afternoon. It was better to busy himself then sit at home and sulk over him. 

 

Hot coffee steamed in his hand on the way, reminding him off the warmth that he used to supply him with on cold days like this. The heaviness of his bag weighed him down, the ghost of the memory of him taking his bag as he walked him to his first class of the day. Waves of sleepiness fell over him constantly from lack of sleep, poor Jihoon unable to sleep without the warmth of him and his once soothing voice that would help lull him to sleep. 

 

Pathetic. That was the word he found that fit his current feelings. He felt very pathetic and it didn't help that everything around him was a reminder of his now non-existent relationship. 

 

He made it to class and took his seat, sipping his coffee cautiously to keep himself awake during the class. Sitting through a boring, two hour lecture would sure take his mind off of everything, right?

 

Well, a boring two hour lecture was not going to help, especially since it wasn't happening. The class had been cancelled due to his teacher having a last minute emergency. 

 

However, the blonde boy continued to stay in the empty classroom, his heart as empty as the room. 

 

He sat there and thought. Thought about how he didn't want to cry, how he didn't want his heart to ache and yearn for the one who destroyed it, how he wished he could fade from existence so the pain would go away. 

 

Numbness took over now and he couldn't help but think about how this was all because he fell in love. If he never fell in love, he wouldn't be feeling pain this bad. If he never fell in love, he'd be able to move on and find someone else. If he never fell in love, tears wouldn't be leaking out of his eyes involuntarily. 

 

He kept his mouth shut and refused to let sobs filled with sadness and heartbreak out, even when it caused his lips to tremble terribly against each other. 

 

Eventually, he put his head down, sniffling and feeling the tears drip off his face onto the wooden desk. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon was unsure when he had fallen asleep on the desk, but he does know that someone is yelling. He slowly raises his head and looked at the custodian. 

 

"Sorry, kid, but you've gotta get out of here." He yelled to him even though it was unnecessary. 

 

The short male got up with his stuff and his cold coffee, trudging out of the room and onto the sidewalk. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 6:45, the screen shone in his face, lighting up the space around him as well since it was dark outside. 

 

His stomach growled so he decided to grab something quick from the cafe not far from campus. 

 

In five minutes, he was standing outside the door with his hand outstretched to pull it open until movement caught his eye. He looked over, his heart breaking into even tinier pieces at the sight. 

 

There he was, with the guy he cheated on him with. Jeonghan, he bitterly and inadvertently remembered the name Seungcheol had called him by. They were laughing, rather obnoxiously, and holding hands across the table, smiles bright and directed at each other. 

 

He couldn't take it, he ran away, running as quickly as his short legs would allow him. Before he knew it, he made it to his dorm, going inside and sliding down the back of it. This time, he allowed himself to cry with small whimpers and sobs. 

 

That was until he noticed that all of Seungcheol's stuff was gone. He shakily got up and walked around, his eyes taking in everything that was half empty. The desk, the twin bed, the kitchen counter, the closet. 

 

It was too much and he was overwhelmed with so much emotion. Reaching into his pocket and sitting down on the empty bed, he texted the group chat an SOS and awaited his their arrival. 

 

Barely ten minutes later, his friends were barging in with panic stricken expressions, especially once they saw Jihoon crying on an empty bed. 

 

Seungkwan and Minghao sat at his sides while Wonwoo crouched in front of him. "Jihoon? What's wrong? What happened?"

 

"He cheated on me." Jihoon let out quietly. 

 

Seungkwan gasped. "When? Today?"

 

"No, it was a couple days ago. I-I caught him in here, with his hand down another guys pants." Tears cascaded down his pale cheeks.

 

"Harsh. You didn't deserve that Jihoon, not at all." Minghao interjected all their opinions. "He's an asshole. I can't believe he would ever do that to you." The Chinese male scoffed and shook his head. 

 

Wonwoo got up and made their friend a cup of tea, hoping that it would calm him down. He brought it over within a matter of minutes as well as napkins from the kitchen. 

 

Seungkwan took the napkins and wiped away his shorter friend's tears. Jihoon sipped the tea and tried taking deep breaths, the calming mechanism working slowly but gradually. Soon, they were able to a red and puffy face Jihoon. 

 

"You feeling better now?" Wonwoo asked, sitting on the desk chair and looking at Jihoon. 

 

Jihoon nodded and gave a small smile while keeping his eyes down. 

 

It was quiet till Seungkwan spoke up. "Alright, you know what? We are going to go out. The night is still young and we need to get your mind off the backstabbing bastard. Who's with me?" 

 

Minghao nodded. "Yeah, you've probably had him on your mind for the past couple days and fun could be the thing to help you heal a little."

 

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Seungkwan smiled widely. 

 

But Jihoon scoffed and shook his head. "Really? Going out is how you want to help me? I don't think so."

 

This time it was Wonwoo who spoke up. "Actually, Jihoon. I think they're right, it could help to get him off your mind and you could meet someone new." 

 

"Seriously? You're going along with this, Woo?" Jihoon commented, his features turning from an absolute no to uncertain. 

 

Wonwoo nodded. Seungkwan clapped his hands before responding, "Yay! Jihoon, get ready, cause I'm gonna make you irresistible." He ran out to go get the spare make up kit he has in his car. 

 

Jihoon sighed, taking a long sip of tea as Minghao went through his closet and picked out his outfit for tonight. 

 

Once Seungkwan returned, they got to work, taking a solid fifteen minutes. He applied a light layer of makeup to his face, just trying to accentuate his natural beauty. When they finished his makeup, he was shoved into the bathroom with clothes that would totally catch the eyes of hot dudes. 

 

After getting dressed, Jihoon and the other got into Seungkwan's car and were dropped off at their individual places so they could get ready them he'd pick them up again. 

 

About a good forty-five minutes later, he picked them up again with Jihoon still in the car, having used the older male as the other end of a conversation as he got dressed up as well. 

 

The four friends made it to the club by 9:00 and according to Seungkwan, "That's when the real fun begins." 

 

Club Seoul. The gay club on fifth street that couldn't come up with a better name and decided to attract people with the loud music and flashing lights. At least that's how Jihoon remembers it. 

 

Jihoon was snapped out of his trace when his friends ushered him inside and to the bar. They sat in a row on the bar stools.

 

Minghao ordered four shots of soju, rolling his eyes when the bartender winked at him. Four shots were distributed in front of the friends and the bartender left with another suggestive wink to Minghao. 

 

Seungkwan turned on his stool with the shot in hand. "What a perfect spot to stay perched and scope out the hotties." He took a sip of the alcohol, biting his lip as he looked around.

 

Wonwoo gave him a bored look. "You have a boyfriend, remember?"

 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't look at them." He pouted. 

 

"Um, that's exactly what it means. Especially since we have someone who just got cheated one." Wonwoo said with a head gesture towards Jihoon, who was downing his shot. 

 

"And suddenly this bar is so much more interesting than the guys." Seungkwan said, downing his shot after. "And I'm done with that as well. I have a test tomorrow and getting drunk is not the right idea the night before." He explained to no one in particular. 

 

Minghao looked at Jihoon and then down his shot as well. He got up and grabbed Jihoon's arm, taking him off the stool and onto the dance floor. Seungkwan and Wonwoo followed as well. 

 

They all started dancing around Jihoon, who just stood there, looking at them with a judging look. 

 

"Come on, Jihoon! Dance with us! Let loose! It's fun!" Minghao claimed loudly over the music, swaying his hips side to side along with his hips. 

 

Seungkwan was dancing sexily on Wonwoo and Wonwoo was responding, swaying his hips along with it. Jihoon couldn't help but question if this was really what friends do before he was pulled into dancing with Minghao. 

 

"Let's go, Jihoon! I wanna see those hips moving!" Minghao yelled as he danced. Jihoon sighed before biting his lip and starting to swing his hips around, gaining confidence and feeling the enjoyable feeling of dancing freely as he started doing fully circles with the same move. 

 

They were all dancing and enjoying themselves, Jihoon laughing when Seungkwan came up to him and started dancing up on him. He allowed himself to let go and his mind to clear, forgetting all the pain and sadness that he was feeling only hours ago. 

 

Seungkwan pulled away and fanned himself before telling Jihoon that he and Wonwoo were going to the bathroom, dragging an unsuspecting Wonwoo with him. 

 

He danced with Minghao, closing his eyes as he really got into it. However, he didn't see when a man approached Minghao and took him aside to another part of the room. 

 

When he opened his eyes he couldn't find any of his friends, frowning as he looked around. He took a couple steps back, his back hitting someone else's front. He turned quickly as a sorry from the other person was heard.

 

His eyes widened at the person. "It's you!" 

 

The other male recognized him as well. "Oh yeah, you're the guy I ran into the other day!"

 

"Yeah." They stood their awkwardly for a moment, Jihoon biting his lip as the stranger looked around. 

 

With the strobe lights on, Jihoon could assess that he was attractive. A

 

"Um, I'm Soonyoung and sorry for running into you...again." The guy, Soonyoung, said, sticking out a hand. 

 

Jihoon took his hand reluctantly and replied, "Jihoon-" he cut himself off, his eyes widening again when he saw the one person he came to get away from. 

 

Seungcheol was sitting at the bar with a shot in hand and Jeonghan sitting beside him. He must've felt Jihoon's eyes on him because he turned and caught his gaze, excusing himself and starting to head towards him. 

 

Jihoon panicked, he didn't want to talk to Seungcheol, he just couldn't. So, he did what first came to mind. 

 

Soonyoung had a worried gaze as he watched Jihoon. "Are you o-" but he was cut off by Jihoon suddenly connecting his lips. 

 

There they were, those damn tingles like when they first made physical contact. Jihoon found surprise when he didn't taste the slightest bit of alcohol, having expect the other male to have at least have had one shot. However, what would surprise him more was that he actually like the feeling of kissing Soonyoung, melting into it as he kept going.

 

Soonyoung could only comply, feeling compelled to respond and place his arms around his waist to pull Jihoon closer. Jihoon replied with his arms wrapping around Soonyoung's neck. 

 

They stood there, kissing for a quite a bit before they needed to pull away for air. 

 

Jihoon panted and so did Soonyoung, the two staring at each other intense before Jihoon stepped away, blushing and suddenly becoming shy. 

 

"S-sorry, I-I just...my ex was coming this way and I c-couldn't think of anything else..." Jihoon trailed off with his pathetic explanation. 

 

Again, there was silence between the two with Soonyoung still staring at Jihoon, who was looking everywhere else. 

 

"That's okay, I guess." Soonyoung said. "It...it was actually kind of nice." Jihoon scratched the back of his head, but didn't expect what next came out of the taller males mouth. "Can we, can we do it again?" he asked suddenly. 

 

Jihoon doesn't understand why his immediate response was to nod his head, but the next thing he knew, he was being pulled back into sharing a kiss with Soonyoung.

 

There was this sort of undeniable connection between the two, the tingles having been the first sign and the second being Jihoon's willingness in kissing the stranger again. He could almost feel the pull of it, the feeling of being drawn to this other human. 

 

However, just because Jihoon felt it, doesn't mean Soonyoung did. But there was a possibility if he wanted to kiss Jihoon again. He was unsure. 

 

Jihoon made out with the taller male, feeling the grip on his waist holding him against the other body. His arms were around Soonyoung's neck, his lips starting to part willingly as the session grew more heated. He couldn't help the little noises that escaped his mouth and traveled into the others. 

 

Finally, they both moved back, panting for air as they still held onto each other. Intense stare matched intense stare, neither backing down. 

 

He suddenly felt a hand sliding into the butt pocket of his pants, a blush showing prominently on his cheeks. 

 

Soonyoung leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Call me, I'll be waiting." he smirked at him as he pulled away before turning and disappearing into the crowd. 

 

Shivers climbed down his spine deliciously as he heard Soonyoung's words and watched him leave. He was left breathless and with a hazy mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon could only gaze at the strip of paper with the messily written phone number on it. He wasn't sure if he was ready to date again, it had only been a little less than a week since his break up with Seungcheol. 

 

He thought about what his friends would say. "Go for it!" Minghao would exclaim in optimism. "I can't believe you haven't called him yet! Wait, he's not ugly, right?" Seungkwan would insist on. "Only if you feel it's right." Wonwoo would respond calmly. 

 

Really, what did he have to lose? It was just a phone call. How bad can it be?

 

He got off of his bed and reached for his phone that was on his nightstand, going to his contacts and calling Soonyoung's number.

 

"Hello?" Came Soonyoung's voice from the other side. 

 

"Hey, um, it's Jihoon. You know, the guy from the club?" Jihoon was nervous, why was he so nervous?

 

A chuckle came from the other side. "Yes, I remember you, Jihoon." Soonyoung replied.

 

Jihoon let out a nervous laugh of his own. "R-right. Um, s-so how was your day?" He stuttered, cursing himself internally for it. 'Good going, Jihoon. Really know how to reel 'em in.' 

 

"My day is great now that you called." Soonyoung expressed enthusiastically. 

 

A blush spread on his cheeks. "Oh..."

 

"How was your day?" 

 

"It was fine, just had coffee, ate and went to classes." Jihoon explained, laying back on his bed and staring at the ceiling. 

 

"Sounds eventful." Soonyoung added. 

 

"If by eventful, you mean stressful, then yeah, that's definitely what it is." Jihoon responded.

 

Soonyoung let out a laugh. "What's your major?"

 

"Music."

 

"Really? That's cool. I'm majoring in dance, plan to be come a choreographer or one of those TV show Dancing With The Stars judges." He joked with the last part.

 

Jihoon smiled. "Well, good to know you have at least one realistic dream." 

 

Soonyoung wore a matching smile. "What do you plan to do after college?"

 

"Um, possibly become a private music teacher or a music producer. I actually got the offer to work with a real music producer because my project was the best." Jihoon confessed. 

 

Soonyoung sat up at that. "Wow, you must be hella good at producing. Are you gonna take it?"

 

Jihoon let out a sigh. "I don't know, I'm still thinking about it. There's just so much going on right now..." he admitted sheepishly. 

 

"Well, I think you should. And maybe if you let me take you on a date, I can persuade you to take that opportunity with a couple other tactics I have in mind?" Soonyoung said with a smirk, feeling confident that Jihoon would say yes.

 

At that, he blushed. What is wrong with him lately? He's never blushed this much or been so nervous to date anyone. "U-um, s-sure. When?" 

 

"Friday, 5 pm at the Korean Barbecue place down the street from the campus? Does that sound good?" Soonyoung confirmed with him. 

 

"Y-yeah. That sounds great." Jihoon couldn't believe this was happening. 

 

"Great, I can't wait." Soonyoung said, unaware of how fast Jihoon's heart was beating and how much his face was heating up. "So, tell me more about you." 

 

Jihoon made a confused face. "Isn't the point of a date, to get to know me then?" 

 

"Nothing wrong with trying to get to know you more. You seem like a fairly interesting person and I'd really like to know a lot about you." He said genuinely from the other side.

 

Jihoon couldn't help the small curl of his lips. "Um, okay. Where should I start?"

 

Soonyoung took a moment to reply. "What's you're favorite color?"

 

* * *

 

 

For the last couple of days leading up to the date, Jihoon and Soonyoung had been talking on the phone a lot; even had a few times where they talked when they ran into each other which wasn't that often. 

 

The date went really well and things happened that Jihoon couldn't help but reflect on, on his own time. 

 

*A week ago*

 

The sun was going down as it neared 7:45 pm. It was cold and there was a deepening red blush on his ears and cheeks, some of it caused by the cold, the rest caused by the fact that Soonyoung pulled him closer to get warmer as they had stopped in front of it and continued talking after exiting the restaurant. 

 

Soonyoung couldn't keep his hands to himself, Jihoon reciprocating everything he was given. They had probably been making out for approximately ten minutes and Jihoon, if anything, wants to keep going. 

 

There was a sigh of disappointment when they both pulled away, however, breathing was a human necessity. 'Damn, lungs, couldn't hang in there any longer?' Jihoon thought to himself.

 

He was about to go in for more once he regained the regularity of his breathing. A pair of lips landed back on his and the blissful feeling of warmth and tingles shot through his body again. 

 

Soonyoung started kissing his lips repeatedly, continuous pecks as he talked in between each one. "I have....some homework....that I have to....finish." He ended his sentence with a long kiss on Jihoon's lips. 

 

"Okay..." Jihoon responded with hesitation in his voice. He didn't want this date to end, it was so...perfect. "I really enjoyed our date..." 

 

Soonyoung smiled at that. "I did too. Maybe we can have another one soon?" He asked with hope filled eyes. 

 

Jihoon returned his smile. "Yeah, yeah. Definitely." He agreed. 

 

"Good. I'll text you later." Soonyoung said, kissing him one last time and walking away.

 

*Present Time*

 

Jihoon couldn't stop thinking about it, it was almost annoying. 

 

Of course, he was harassed by his friends once he was caught by Seungkwan, who had seen Jihoon kiss the other male. Thankfully, he was being considerate and didn't say anything till the other guy left and Jihoon was staring after him. 

 

So now the secret was out, he was with Soonyoung. Not officially anyway, but it will happen soon, hopefully.

 

He was on his way to meet with Soonyoung and a couple of the older's friends. He honestly couldn't wait to see Soonyoung again, but he was a little iffy about meeting the others. 

 

Jihoon thought about how fast he was able to get over Seungcheol. It's probably because he's never felt a feeling like this with anyone, not any of the people he had previously dated. He's never felt tingles or sparks with any of the others, he's only felt the warmth and not even then was it comparable to Soonyoung's. 

 

He felt a constant pull when it came to the older male and he couldn't help falling a bit more every time he saw him. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was probably already in love with him. He's never developed feelings this strong for anyone this fast, it was so weird and new to him. But there was just something about this certain individual that made him want to fall more. 

 

It was so hard to explain! And at times, it made him so frustrated that he couldn't figure out his own feelings. He should know, shouldn't he?

 

But he pushed that thought away, continuing his way to the cafe down the street. Finally, he found it and went inside, looking around for Soonyoung. He saw him with two drinks on the table at the booth he was sitting at alone.

 

"His friends must not be here yet..." Jihoon muttered to himself as he approached Soonyoung. 

 

"Hey." He said as he slid in next to the older. 

 

As usual, Soonyoung greeted him with a wide grin. "Hey." He leaned over and pecked Jihoon on the cheek. 

 

Jihoon scoffed and blushed lightly. "You don't have to kiss me all the time." He replied in embarrassment. "Is that mine?" He asked, before Soonyoung could reply to his previous comment. 

 

"Yes, it is. A vanilla caramel iced coffee for you, kind sir." Soonyoung responded, pushing the drink towards him and bowing his head. "Voila!" he said for added effect. 

 

Jihoon couldn't help but chuckle at his act. "God, you are such a dork." 

 

Soonyoung smirked. "Yeah, but I'm your dork."

 

"Are you?" Jihoon said into his straw before taking a sip with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"Definitely." Soonyoung assured with his smirk softening into a smile. 

 

Jihoon set his drink down and scooted closer, leaning in and leaving a peck on the older's lips. He smiled a bit before blushing and scooting back to his original spot. 

 

"Jihoon?" A voice that was too recognizable called out his name. He looked up to meet the surprised gaze of Seungcheol, holding onto the guy he cheated on him with. 

 

Soonyoung gave a look of confusion. "You-You two know each other?"

 

"You're his friends?" Jihoon asked, his chest suddenly filling with renewed anger and sadness. He couldn't breath. 

 

"Yeah." Seungcheol answered awkwardly. 

 

Jihoon got up quickly while shaking his head. "I-I have to go." Was all he said before he was rushing out the door. 

 

Soonyoung was about to chase after him when he saw Seungcheol take off after him. "What the..." He looked at Jeonghan with confusion written across his features. 

 

 

Jihoon was running down the street, trying to get away from the bad memories. His arm was grabbed which made him come to a stop, his eyes refusing to see who caught his arm...mainly because he already knew. 

 

"Jihoon, please, let me explain." Seungcheol pleaded with him, desperation in his tone. 

 

Jihoon grew angry at that. "What right do you have to explain?! You cheated on me! I thought once I had Soonyoung, I was over and done with you, but I guess the Universe wanted to fuck with me and have a good laugh!" He was staring at Seungcheol with furious and teary eyes. 

 

"You're right, I don't have the right to explain. But Jihoon, please, just let me explain to you. You at least deserve to know why." Seungcheol replied, searching his eyes for some form of understanding. 

 

"I don't want to, I don't want to know that I wasn't enough for you! I don't want to know that you got bored with me, I don't want to know that you found someone better than me." His voice decreased in volume as he finished. 

 

Seungcheol continued to stare into his eyes. "Jihoon, I know, I know it was a terrible thing that I did to you and I hate myself for hurting you so badly that you think that way. I just...I just wasn't feeling it anymore, what we used to have. And if I'm being completely honest, Jihoon, I don't think you were either. I know that's no excuse for my actions, but I guess, I went behind your back just because I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't realize that it would only hurt you worse when you figured out I was cheating on you."

 

He hated it, the fact that when he thought back to their relationship, Seungcheol was right. He had wanted so desperately for their relationship to work, even when he knew he wasn't completely in it. Jihoon loved him, he really did, but would he really be able to move on this quickly after being in love with someone? 

 

Jihoon hadn't been completely in it. He admitted that to himself, finding no reason to admit it to Seungcheol as it was clear on his face. 

 

"Look, Jihoon. Just, don't give up on Soonyoung. I know you're probably thinking that he must be like me if we're friends and he's okay with me cheating. But that's just it. He wasn't okay with me cheating and he's probably gonna be more mad at me once he knows it was you I cheated on. He's a good guy and wouldn't even hurt a fly. He'll treat you like you deserve to be, he'll love you like you deserve to be. He can give you what you need, what you want, he can give you so much than I ever could." Seungcheol told him, looking down at the ground now. He let go of his arm, letting out a deep sigh. "Please don't give up on him." With that, he gave him one last look and small smile before turning and walking back to the cafe. 

 

Jihoon took a couple minutes before going back himself, needing to collect himself. His mind was in jumbles and he needed some sort of order to it. Taking deep breaths while organizing his mind, Jihoon went back, having only taken a couple steps before seeing Soonyoung glare at Seungcheol in front of the store with Jeonghan off to the side. 

 

"The one guy I really like and it had to be the one you had to cheat on." He said angrily. "Why did you do that to him? Especially someone as amazing as him?" 

 

"That's enough Soonyoung." Jihoon told him, stepping in front of Seungcheol as Soonyoung looked like he was ready to fight.

 

Soonyoung seemed to visibly relax at the sight of Jihoon. "If I had known you were the one he cheated on, I would have never asked him to join us, I swear Jihoon. I didn't do this on purpose."

 

Jihoon gave him a weak smile. "I know, I believe you. For now, I just need to be alone and think but I'll call you later. Don't worry, please, I'm not mad at you." He walked up to Soonyoung and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before turning and walking away. 

 

Soonyoung watched him leave, still remembering the sparks that shot through his face at the slightest touch of his lips against his cheek. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon had taken his time in calling Soonyoung that same day, the latter having stayed up just to take his one call. 

 

The short male had thought of a lot in those hours. His current relationship with Soonyoung, his past relationship with Seungcheol, mainly based around those two topics. 

 

He decided that he would let go (or at least attempt to) of Seungcheol cheating on him. His intentions weren't to hurt him, so he decided to just let it be what it was and try to forget about it. 

 

Instead, he would focus his attention on the bright future ahead for his new relationship. He hoped that it worked out because there was just _something_  in Soonyoung that gave him hope for their blossoming relationship.

 

He thought about the way his body and mind reacted to him. Nervousness consumed his stomach, his hands would get clammy, his mind couldn't think straight (not that it did before if you catch my drift), and he would blush _too_  much. 

 

Jihoon was usually confident in this stuff, but he didn't know why Soonyoung was able to suck all the confidence at him. It was almost like he was completely vulnerable when it came to being with Soonyoung. 

 

So when he picked up his phone and called him, he did not expect to lose all the confidence he had in him after thinking once he picked up the phone. 

 

"Hello?" Soonyoung asked into the phone.

 

Jihoon panicked momentarily. "Uh, um, hey." He said dumbly. 

 

It's like he could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm glad you called, Jihoonie."

 

"I-I'm glad I called too..." He calmed himself down once he heard the softness in his Soonyoung's voice. "Um, I have something to ask you."

 

"Yeah?" Soonyoung answered. 

 

Jihoon swallowed. "You promise you'll be good to me? That you'll take care of me? That you'll...you'll..." he stopped himself, unsure if he should say it.

 

"That I'll what, Jihoon?" 

 

"That you'll love me?" Jihoon whispered lowly, the vulnerability clear in his voice.

 

Soonyoung took a moment to answer. "I can only promise those things if you can as well." 

 

Jihoon let out a smile and breathy laugh. "Of course." 

 

"Then, yes, I promise to take care of you, to be good to you, and to love you." Soonyoung wore a wide smile, Jihoon didn't even have to look at him to know.

 

"And I promise too." Jihoon said. 

 

Soonyoung teased him, "Promise to what?"

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and blushed a bit. "I promise to be good to you, to love you and to take care of you. There, I said it. Happy now?"

 

"Very." Soonyoung replied. "What about you? Are you happy now?

 

"Very." Jihoon said, a big smile on his face. 

 

There was a certain finality to their tones that told both of them that their promise would be fulfilled by both ends o the relationship.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!!!


End file.
